


Scrapped

by secretgraviety



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgraviety/pseuds/secretgraviety
Summary: Random one-shot, scenarios, etc. Including Genderbend!Gokijin alternative universe. Hints:•Sakuma Reina•Itsuki Shion•Hibiki Watane•Shinkai Kana•Sakasaki NatsumeBut also with BxB ships as well!





	Scrapped

This one is just a bunch of scrap (as the title said, yes) of Genderbend!Five Oddballs x (anyone i want to ship them with)

Maybe contains some notp so please be wise🙂👍

The real Genderbend!Five Oddballs fanfiction hasn't completed yet so i write this as a... Refreshing? XD


End file.
